Not Affected?
by aej325
Summary: ONESHOT - Sammy promises to go to the movies with Marissa and her new bf. Marissa has the bright idea that someone will need to keep Sammy company during the movie and asks Casey along. The group never makes it to the movies though. XX dramatic&sweet XX


Title: Not Affected?  
Author: Andie  
Rating: pg-13+ (language)  
Summary: _ONESHOT. _Sammy promises to go with Marissa to the movies with Marissa and her new bf. Marissa has the bright idea that someone will need to keep Sammy company during the movie and asks Casey along. The group never makes it to the movies though.  
FicType: Future (just a few years.)  
Disclaimer: I own Matt and the plot of this oneshot. Nothing else. The rest are property of Wendelin Van Draanen's mind. (God thank her!)

**_I do believe this is the 60th Sammy Keyes fanfiction here on this site! Anyone remember way back when we only had like 15? Dannnnng._**

* * *

**Not Affected?**

" I can _not_ believe I let you talk me into this," I hissed in my, ex, best friend's ear. One would think that when a girl new someone since forth grade - or maybe it was the third… some seven years ago either way – this said girl would be able to turn down the sweet puppy dog pout of the said someone. Well, whoever 'one' is, they're thinking wrong. Cause I sure couldn't turn down Marissa.

She smiled, a slow sweet show of teeth. That smile had somehow become something that boy's couldn't shy away from – this was a little detail I noticed and she most defiantly had not.

"Sammy, seriously? You wanted to, you know it. Why else would you have said yes?" That smile turned into a smirk.

Had I not explain my Casey situation with her? We, as in Casey and me, have this little agreement. To be just friends. Okay, well truth be told Casey didn't really like the idea when I told him of it, but he let me have my way. Though I have a feeling he was just humoring me.

I don't like being humored.

"Marissa…"

Anyone else hate it when the door bell rings right when you're about to say something?

I sure as heck do.

"Forget about it Sammy. Now lets go, I want a good seat at the movies."

There really is no arguing with her. Besides, now that she'd dumped that ass Danny, I was more than willing to go with her on a few outings. But, jeez, I just wish she didn't insist on always having Casey come too.

"Hey," Marissa smiled that smile as she hugged her date, Matt. Still leaning on Matt's chest she gave an equally enthusiastic 'hi' as she looked up at Casey. And yes, now-a-days you had to look _up_ at Casey. Being 5'5 myself, my eyes leveled out on his chest. From that position, one could admire muscles with out really meaning to – they just screamed 'admire me!'.

I will not be affected

Casey, as always, nodded his hello to Marissa topping it off with a smile that gave me butterflies.

I will not be affected.

He turned that 100 watt smile on me, "Sam."

I will not be affected.

And really, why did he insist upon calling me Sam? "Hey, Case."

He slung a, very, muscular arm around her shoulders as we walked out to the waiting cars.

"He's not a sleaze, you know."

I snorted, causing Marissa to look back for a second, "Really? They've been together for three weeks. You don't think I would have noticed the way Matt looks at Marissa and not anyone else?"

Casey's arm tightened around my shoulders, "He's good for her, not like Danny."

I could feel my teeth grind as he spoke, "Casey –"

"Yeah, yeah. I know Sam. You don't have to preach to me. Won't stop me from beating him up if he glances at you."

There'd been a little incidence at a party involving Danny, me, tears, ass kicking, and some unwanted advances in a bed room (Bah!). Casey had been the ass kicker while Danny was the ass kickee, and Marissa unfortunately had been the one to supply the tears. And I had been the damsel in distress; much to my disgust.

Gerr, "Idiot."

Though it was a bit sweet, him being my white night in shining armor and all that.

I will not be affected.

His arms tightened around me for a brief second before letting go all together, which might have made tingles in my tummy – maybe.

"Hope you two don't mind, but with gas prices Casey and I thought it would be better to travel in one car…" Matt let his sentence travel as he looked back and forth between Marissa and I.

Marissa's smile was back, "That's fine Matt."

I muttered under my breath as the two love birds climbed into the front seat of the two door mustang, "Jeez, I almost expect he to start calling him Mattie-poo." Apparently Casey heard me.

… or he had ants in his pants.

"Hey… Marissa?" How were we supposed to get into the car?

"Hmm?"

My eyes rolled automatically at the sound of her voice, could the girl be any more in puppy love? "Oh, it's nothing important. I was just wondering if Casey and I were going to ride on the top of the car or walk…"

"Oh!"

I got a bit of satisfaction in her blush.

"Sorry Casey."

Eh? Sorry Casey? What, no sorry Sammy? And who was her best friend? Wait, right. Ex-bestie. Make the double ex-bestie, ex-ex-bestie. Humph.

"After you Madame," Casey did a bow-slash-hand wave thing that you only see in old movies (I will not be affected!). Which I would be an expert on cause every time I'm over at his house we are always watching old movies. Mostly old westerns, personally I'd go for something more like _The Fly_ or anything of Alfred Hitchcock's – except _Psycho_, that movie was stupid. Yet good too, the whole cross-dressing-murderer was interesting…

Jeez, potty-heads. All we do is watch movies. That's it. We are movie buddies. Thus the reason as to why we are going to a movie at the mo.

"Why thank you kind sir," I couldn't resist. Plus having Marissa through back a glare and Matt muttering about us being strange made it totally worth it.

Casey slapped on a stunningly fake smile and hopped – well, crammed more like it – into the car.

And really where in the heck did the guys come up with the idea that we would be more comfortable fitting four people in some mini car that hardly fit three people. But I probably wasn't the one who should be whining, Casey's poor legs could hardly fit on the floor. This little fact led to me having my feet on the seat and his feet taking up my floor space. I was basically sitting on his lap!

Why should I give him any room anyway? He was the one who agreed to riding in this clown car instead of his own mongo-huge SUV.

"Why are we –"

"– Ohmygod! Omigod, omigod!" I hadn't even gotten half my question past my lips before Marissa's screams left her's.

I struggled to sit up from the ball-like position I was in, "What? What's going on?"

Matt's curses filled the car, mixing with Marissa's screams.

What the hell was going on?

I looked up at Casey to ask him what was going on, the look in his Easter-egg eyes didn't help my panic. He moved to grab me but before his hands were even on me I felt a force at my back that sent me flying toward him.

Then everything was black.

x x x x

Moans were the first sound that registered with in brain, then after a moment I was bombarded with noise. The sounds of screams, sobs, shouted orders, and sirens hit me like my morning alarm clock.

The commotion around me did nothing to relieve the monstrous thumping headache that was becoming worse by the second. Joining the ache in my head was a new ache in the middle of my shoulder; it had started to throb in time with my head.

"_Shit_."

The one word had me almost crying in relief, "Casey? What's going on? Are you okay?"

I tried to look up at his face but something was keeping me in place so all I could see was the black upholstery of the car, though out of the corner of my right eye I could see movement out of the back window.

"Jesus-fucking-Christ!"

Wow. Casey cursed, he wasn't much of a curser. He was old fashioned and believe that you shouldn't curse around women.

Weirdo.

"Fuck, Sam, fuck. Are you alright?"

"My head hurts and my shoulder is bitching at me, but I think I'm all intact." I tried moving again and all but screamed as a terrible pain in my shoulder fired to life.

"Shit, Sam. Don't move, don't move, okay baby?"

Oh, God. Why didn't he want me to move? Was I hurting him when I did? But what the hell was wrong with my shoulder? "Why? What is it?"

"Jesus Sam. You've got a fucking pole through your shoulder."

What? What? _What!_ A fucking _WHAT_?

I think I whimpered in response to what Casey told me instead of asking what exactly was going on.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Alright? You'll be okay."

Oh, Jesus Christ. I had a _pole_ going through my shoulder? What the fuck?!

I could feel my chest tighten in panic, my breathing quickened. I had a pole going through me. I was going to die!

The car suddenly shook, rocking my shoulder making me scream in pain, "Oh God, ogod!" Tears made trails down my face the pain was horrible. Like a splinter only 50-million times worse.

Casey cursed again, "Shh, its okay baby. It's okay."

"It hurts Casey. It hurts bad."

I could hear, and feel, him suck in a breath, "I know baby, I know. They're going to get us out though. You need the hospital."

The pole shook again, I bit back the scream but succeeded to bite threw my bottom lip. I couldn't hold back the sobs as they worked on getting us free.

The pain was getting worse by the second, then suddenly it felt as though everything was miles away and I was just floating.

Floating…

x x x x

To bright.

It was wa_yyyy_ to bright. And I'm pretty sure my eyes are closed.

I think.

Maybe.

Yes my eyes were closed. I'm positive. But they really don't seam to want to open. It feels like someone had placed coins on my eyes like they did back in the day to people who had died. You know, so that there eyes wouldn't stay open and freak everyone out – or something like that.

Holy shit! Did that mean I was dead? But I'm alive right? How else would I be able to think about this? Or maybe I'm in Heaven, that would be an explanation as to why there are bright lights. Why wouldn't my eyes open then?

Maybe everyone thinks I'm dead but I'm really alive like that girl, Anne Greene, who had been hung but then right before her autopsy she woke up. And everyone thought she had come back from the dead. Frick. Was I going to be buried alive then? Oh sweet Jesus, please. I don't want to be buried alive.

"Sam?"

Wait a second… Was Casey dead too? So I'm dead? We're both dead!

Why can't I open my eyes?

What the hell is going on?

"Sam? Wake up. Come on," I felt something lift off my eyes, making me able to open them.

Light hit me from all directions at once, blinding me.

"Wha?" I frowned at the sound of my voice. I think I made a pretty good impression of a bull frog. If bull frogs could talk…

"Here, drink this. The doctor said you could have some water when you woke up." Casey – who looked like crap, crap with a broken arm? – held a styrofoam cup to my, dry and chapped, lips.

Doctor? Ohhhh, I'm at the hospital. That makes since. The lights were always bright there. Why was I here though? And why couldn't I see at first?

"Couldn't open my eyes?" My question was jumbled even to my ears, but it was understandable. Sorta.

Casey blushed a little, well maybe not but he looked a bit embarrassed, "Your washcloth fell over your eyes when I was asleep," Casey continued speaking even though I opened my mouth to do so, "You had a fever so the placed a wet cloth on your forehead."

Hmm, so then. No dieing. Good to know.

"Oh."

Casey smiled a little as he leaned down next to my face to place a kiss on my head, "I'll go call your Gram and Hudson," He laughed a little, "I only got them to go home an hour ago. They've been up here for two days."

So had he by the looks of it (which was totally sweet, but I would not be affected.), " Wha," I cleared my throat, "What happened?"

A flash of pain crossed his face, but as soon as it was there it was gone, "The car crashed."

I glared as I remembered being thrown against Casey as the small car was slammed against something, "Why?"

He sat back down on the chair next to my bed, "This crazy drunk was driving on the wrong side of the road. Cause five cars to crash, one of which was a truck that had a shipment of metal rods loaded onto the back. Matt had seen the crash and swerved to try to miss it but instead launched your side of the car directly at the truck. In the crash, the poles came free and…" He trailed off darting a look at my shoulder, "They used the Jaws of Life or something to get us out of the car and then rushed us to the hospital. You went into surgery and I went to get my arm X-rayed. You had crushed it against me when you fell into me, that's when you hit your head too. Which had resulted in a mild concussion for you. They removed the rod after a four hour surgery and then doped you up on pain relievers. You've been on and off for almost three days."

Whoa.

Waiiiiiiit… Marissa! Oh, God. Was she okay? "Was anyone –"

"No, well, no one we know. The drunk was killed as were two people in the first car and a woman in the car behind us. Marissa is fine, she hit her head on the dash bored and had a severe concussion. She would be up here but the doctors told her that she had to stay in bed resting, and Matt got away with barley a scratch. He's been in here a few times."

Awe, that was nice of Matt.

Casey stood again and started toward the door, "I'll go get –"

I interrupted him by pulling him back to the bed, "And you? You stayed here the whole time?"

He froze, "Yeah, I… Christ. Sam, don't you ever think of doing that again. You scared the shit our of me!"

I blinked. Oooookaaaayyyy. Where did nice Casey go?

He ran a hand through his hair, "Jeez when you passed out in the car, I thought…" He shook his head and started to pace.

I will not be affected (not matter how cute he is!).

"Case."

He shook his head again, "I thought you were dead! Jesus," He plopped down on my bed jostling my shoulder. Which stung a bit but he didn't need to know that.

Oh. My. God.

I think Casey is crying. Dear baby Jesus. He is! Casey is crying!

(I. Will. Not. Be. Affected.)

I struggled to sit up, "C'mere Case," I pulled on his t-shirt when he didn't move, "C'mere."

He rubbed his hands down his face as he turned to me, leaving only slightly red eyes as the only clue that he had been crying.

I pulled the front of his shirt making him come closer, "Thank you," I murmured quietly before I kissed him.

We'd kissed before, though it had been awhile. I was always pushing him away cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

I would like to say that I am an idiot for doing so.

We pulled back after a moment, "I'll…" He ran a hand through his hair, "I'll go call your grandparents… Okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, okay."

He kissed me lightly on the lips before he turned to leave.

I am so totally affected.

* * *

**_So then, did anyone like that? It popped into my head and just had to be typed up. _**_**That would be the reason as to why there isn't a new chapter to **Running Home**. Hope thats cool with everyone.**_

**_Please tell me what you think. _**

**_- Andie_**


End file.
